<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can we just skip to december and throw 2020 away? by neogotmahback</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432958">can we just skip to december and throw 2020 away?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback'>neogotmahback</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soft yeonbin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, cuz im lazy, i guess, im sorry idk how to tag, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“love you.”</p><p>love you, too, soobin wants to say, but he’s simply too tired. he ends up saying a more garbled version of the sentence before he’s out like a light, only barely registering how yeonjun calls him cute before the older hangs up.</p><p>or alternatively</p><p>soobin wants to throw 2020 away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soft yeonbin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can we just skip to december and throw 2020 away?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been on a writing streak lately and i'm gonna milk it until i'm back having writer's block for another year or two<br/>anyway :) quarantine has been a real vibe for me tbh so here's a fic that'll either leave you relating with soobin or have you wishing you'd have a friendship as wholesome as yeonbin's or both &lt;3<br/>sorry if there are any errors, hope you like it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>soobin had one of his plushies pressed against his chest, his face nuzzled into the short fur of the stuffed puppy. it was big and round, almost as long as soobin’s torso, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft and squishy. for someone as cuddly as soobin, the plushie brings him comfort, but soobin would much rather be cuddling someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it always feels like he’s missing something when he holds the plushi close, and soobin has long since figured out that it was yeonjun’s familiar scent and soothing body heat he’d be missing once he started using the previously ignored plushie as his 24/7 cuddle buddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>alas, if only he’d known that everything would be going to shit in just a few months into 2020 and a strict quarantine would be preventing him from seeing yeonjun, he would’ve stopped pushed away yeonjun’s affection self and would’ve instead gladly gone along with the older boy’s tendencies to coddle him. you wouldn’t hear him say it, but soobin missed yeonjun playfully biting his ears and the way he’d fondly pinch and pull at his cheeks, missed the feeling of his larger frame fitting perfectly in yeonjun’s arms despite their size difference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>by now, soobin knows that no matter how much he begs, his parents won’t let him out of the house to go see yeonjun, so he's been dealing with the quarantine in his own way. besides cuddling the plushie, soobin and yeonjun have been calling and texting everyday without fault, never mind the fact that soobin has a steadily increasing pile of assignments he still hasn’t bothered opening. they’d talk for hours on end about anything and everything, but they would also occasionally go without uttering a word in some of their calls, preferring to just listen to the soft playlist soobin likes to play and imagining the other was there beside them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sometimes, though, when his thoughts would get too loud late at night - or early morning, since quarantine has erased soobin’s sense of time - he’d worry that he was annoying yeonjun with his constant need to have</span>
  <em>
    <span> some</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of connection with the older. when he’d feel like that, soobin would try to not call or text yeonjun the following day, as he thought that perhaps the older needed a break from him. yeonjun, however, would always spam his phone with calls and texts because “</span>
  <em>
    <span>i just miss you so much, soobin-ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and soobin would quickly give in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>today, soobin noticed how yeonjun hadn’t texted him after a brief “</span>
  <em>
    <span>good morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>” text message. he guesses that perhaps  the older had finally gotten tired of the nonstop calling and texting, but as if yeonjun can sense the younger thinking about him, soobin’s thoughts are interrupted by the ringtone he programmed specifically for yeonjun’s contact. he answers the facetime request and promptly squawks at the sight of yeonjun’s once dark blue hair now a bright yellow color. yeonjun only huffs a laugh at soobin’s startled face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>how do i look?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he closes his eyes and puckers his lips, cupping his cheek with the hand that’s not holding his phone up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you-you,” soobin was speechless. the color was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>, had almost blinded soobin when the facetime call had connected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>it looks good doesn’t it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” yeonjun throws himself on his bed, and soobin watches as his hair splays on the pillow, his yellow colored hair framing his head like a halo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>though it’s not the first time it’s happened, soobin finds himself feeling a sense of awe at the older’s beauty. “i mean, it doesn’t look </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he admits. “how’d you get your parents to let you dye your hair so soon anyway? it took you months to convince them to let you dye it blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeonjun only shrugs, saying something about his parents not being as strict as before quarantine started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is that why you didn’t text much today? ‘cause you were dying your hair?” the younger tries to play the question off as casual and not as a desperate attempt to placate himself from the thought of yeonjun growing tired of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeonjun sees straight through him, though, as always. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, of course,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he softly reassured. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>i wasn’t ignoring you or anything, soobin-ah, hyung was just busy with his hair.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he nods slowly, looking off to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>what were you doing before i called?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the older eventually asks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>soobin points the camera at the dog plushie tucked under his chin. “was cuddling puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>cute~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” yeonjun coos, scrunching his nose as he smiles. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>did you work on your project today, or did you procrastinate the whole time?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, as a matter of fact, i </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> work on my project, but, uh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>but got lazy halfway, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” yeonjun finishes for him, a knowing look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>huffing, soobin grudgingly agrees, and the two continue talking for the next few hours, late into the night. the conversation dies off slowly, the tempting clutches of sleep starting to creep in on the two as their words start slurring together and their responses grow more and more delayed. soobin watches yeonjun blink blearily at his phone through his own half-lidded tired eyes. yeonjun’s phone quality may be utter shit when they facetime, but he can still make out how sleepy the older looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was just about to suggest going to sleep before yeonjun mumbles, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>i wish i could hold you right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“me, too, jjuni-hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“... </span><em><span>and</span></em> <em><span>i wanna squish your cheeks so bad.</span></em><span>”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>soobin tiredly chuckles, rubbing his eyes. “of course you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeonjun yawns, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>we should go to sleep, bub.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah.” he nods, and closes his eyes, yawning as well. “was… was just about say, em, that. talk to you tomorrow- er, today? yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the older smiles, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet dreams.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>love you, too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, soobin wants to say, but he’s simply too tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he ends up saying a more garbled version of the sentence before he’s out like a light, only barely registering how yeonjun calls him cute before the older hangs up. his grip on his phone and plushie grows lax as he sleeps and dreams of simpler times, times before the virus and quarantine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>as per usual, he wakes up early with the sun because his mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> won’t invest in buying him black out curtains and he’s disoriented as he lays in bed. the dream he had had felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> real, and soobin couldn’t help but naively hope that maybe the entirety of 2020 had just been a shitty fever dream as he was plugging his dead phone into its charger. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>it’s all wishful thinking, though, and soobin can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> for 2020 to be over and done with as he slowly scrolls his way through his twitter feed. he searches for something, anything that can help him believe that 2020 still has a shot at being a somewhat </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> year, but soobin belatedly realizes that his feed only adds on to the fact that the whole world should just collectively agree to skip to december and throw the whole year away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ty for reading!<br/>please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it juseyo :3 they help me feel validated :,)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>